Fighting Brutal AIs
This page provides you with a guide to fighting AI. On the wiki we always strive to provide information as it is. However, with strategy guides it is different,so with this disclaimer I would like to say that each section in this guide will be split up in two parts: fact and opinion, both clearly labelled. This disclaimer is here to inform the reader that the author is not infallible and that the strategies described here are not the end all, be all of strategies but rather the author's informed opinion on the matter. Suggestions are welcome, just scroll down to the comment section and write out your thoughts. Now that that's out of way let's move on to the actual guide. The Anatomy of the Edain AI The Brutal AI cheats. That's a fact. Not only do they get the usual AI advantages which are as follows: - can recruit units from constructing buildings - can glitch through gates - can recruit dwarven heroes from all realms when playing Dwarves - can recruit all faction heroes from their citadel (even outpost specific one) But in addition, the Brutal AI also gets a heavy discount on all their troops, so you can throw any idea of economy harassment out the window. In addition, each faction has specific AI behaviors that will be discussed below; those are the ones you wanna try to exploit in order to win. The "Phases" of a Brutal AI The AI isn't always constant in its fighting style. It varies, evolves and changes on a fixed pattern but always with an element of randomness. Some of Edain's AI veterans will tell you they have never seen an AI use a spellbook power while some beginners are forced to deal with Army of Dead, Rohan Answers, or Isengard Unleashed multiple times. The AI can prove terribly stupid or incredibly skilled, it's a flip of the coin. What you should really look for in a game is the AI's breaking point, a moment where the AI runs out of whatever keeps it running and stops spamming units and heroes. During that time the AI seems constrained by the laws of Edain, seemingly struggling to keep an eco up, training troops slowly and only weak heroes appearing from time to time. That moment is the time to counterattack, you wanna grab whatever has survived the onslaught so far and throw it at an enemy's strong point. Of course, if you're besieging an outpost don't underestimate the importance of siege. Taking a strong point will further shatter the AI and from there on you will find yourself being able to gather an upgraded army, recruit heroes and expand your map control. At this point, you've practically won but the hard part is surviving till the AI breaks. The AI games always start with the AI sending both its starting battalion to destroy your citadel. You can easily just keep your scout hero in there or a battalion of troops. Don't let it hinder your progression. You can also easily get one or two close-by settlement points, but don't expect to keep settlements points outside of your fortress's vision range. Then come some units, nothing to bad, some cav, some archers. This is the fun part, where you think "Oh this isn't so bad, if I invest in heroes I won't get screwed by the units." Usually, hero investments are indeed a good idea, they can level up and be a powerful asset when you counterattack. However, there is one issue with investing in heroes. The AI Hero Rush. The AI has a simple two-step plan. Step one, buy all the heroes. Step two, send them to your base. You will see all the heroes from a faction arrive at your base, and this is probably your first challenge in an AI battle, countering that hero rush. There are multiple ways to do so: you can try to isolate them and gank them with your own heroes, surviving with heals, and micro management. It will require that you have some troops to hold back the enemy and deal some extra damage though. Investments in Tanks and Hero Killers are recommended. The other solution is kiting. The AI will usually target your heroes and therefore it is easy to run around your base or in a general circle around towers and friendly troops and have those attack the hero. Troops will have the advantage of the flanking damage but towers will provide a constant stream of damage. Don't involve your other heroes as the AI will just switch targets. You must also be prepared to lose some amount of your base as you micro manage around the issue. The second phase of the AI is the siege spam. That's where every conceivable war machine makes its way to your base. Unless you're dealing with Lorien, the best solution is to have some sort of mounted hero to deal damage to the trebuchets and just keep your troops handy to take care of the rams. Then you just play the waiting game till the AI breaks and collect the laurels of your victory. Spellbook Powers Now, like I said previously, whether or not the AI uses spellbook powers depends vastly from player to player, but usually don't expect much. It has been confirmed that the AI can use first row powers but they can also usually, with a mild success, use powers that were present in the base game including but not limited to Arrow Volley, Eagles, and some troop summons. But usually you won't see things like Vingilot, Stronghold of the Witch King, Radagast, Dwarven Citadel. So you don't need to be too worried, but if you hear "We fight" then run. Faction Specific AI Pattern Mordor *The constant spam coupled with Nazguls, Gothmog and catapults is only made worse by the fact that the AI seems to be able to be everywhere - don't expect to keep any settlements. Arnor/Gondor *Heroes will plague your existence but rarely threaten it. *Expect Forged Blades Rohan * Rohan is famed for the hero spam. You will never see Theoden cured or corrupted but you will see every other hero. Multiple times. Due to their number they are some of the most dangerous hero spammers * Rohan is also coincidentally the worst of siege spammers. Since they get their siege from the same building they get their upgrades, the AI has a much easier access to it. * You will see some amount of cavalry, but two battalions of pikes will take care of it all * Upgrades are rarely seen, drafted peasants often. Isengard * The worst offenders when it comes to spellbook, when fighting Isengard for an extended amount of time watch out for their spells. They can summon Fires of Isengard, Warg Archers and are masters of the Freezing Rain. * Doesn't really shine in any other way, they have a balance of everything but keep it all coming all the time, making it hard to create one specific strategy to counter them. * Watch out for berserkers. Dwarves * Dwarves love their battlewagons, and by love I mean they invest 75% of their resources in that. Usually 4 battalions of pikes will keep you safe. * Dwarves have the potential for the worst hero rush but don't fully exploit it. However, whenever they get a Thorin, you'll feel it, no matter which one. * Lorien * Lorien is feared for its ability to get a Mirkwood Outpost and start spamming stuff out of it extremely quickly. * You should fear Ents, although the AI sometimes gets stuck on walls and forces the ents to come around them to attack. Angmar * The second worst spellbook offenders: Blight, Avalanche and Plague. * Some amount of sorcerers. Imladris * Watch out for the loremasters and the cavalry. They will surprise you out of nowhere and ram you from behind. * Imladris will get upgrades really quickly, Heavy Armor then Forged Blades * Deal with loremasters the same way you deal with siege *Speaking of siege, this is actually one of the factions you have to worry the least about when it comes to siege. Watch out for battering ram, but the Imladris catapult is pathetic. Category:Guide Category:Community Creation Category:Strategy